Morso del Serpente
by Cheshirekitsune
Summary: "I implore you, great serpent gods and goddesses, let me have my vengeance. When he, he who has destroyed me, has found what is more important to him than any earthly possession, let me return the favor. In my death... let me ruin Spain." .:Complete:.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!**

**Welcome to my...-counts on fingers-...third yaoi fic! And its for a pairing I love too! SpainxRomano FTW!**

**...Figures I crank out angst for my favorite pairing. XD**

**Axis Powers Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya **

* * *

AD 1512.

The woman ran.

She ran, ran, ran, though she knew not where to or why. The chorus of gunfire echoed throughout the dense forest, growing in intensity, surrounding her, blocking her senses. There was little, no, nothing she could do to escape them. There was no point in running, and yet she did.

The woman gripped at her bleeding side, hissing in pain as blood trickled down her legs. These foreigners -these _Spaniards_, she heard them call themselves- were destroying her piece by piece. Her culture, her people, all she held sacred was being eliminated. She predicted she wouldn't have long left in this world.

Seething in her spite, she fell to her knees and prayed. The land was her temple, the trees her pillars, the rocks her altars.

"Great gods, I implore you. We have gained enemies from across the sea, they are destroying this land, me. I have done all within my power to appease you all my life, and now I pray that it has been enough to gain your favor in this, the moment of my death. Please... I implore you, great serpent gods and goddesses, let me have my vengeance. When he, he who has destroyed me, has found what is more important to him than any earthly possession, let me return the favor. Let me take it from him."

She panted for breath. Her lung had collapsed, blood pouring from her mouth.

"With... with my dying breath, I curse that land. I curse you. In my death... let me ruin Spain."

The light in her eyes dimmed, and the Aztec Empire fell to the ground, defeated, conquered, destroyed, deceased.

xXx

Romano paused, looking over his shoulder. This was just getting ridiculous, no one was following him! Not even his brother! He was all alone.

And yet the feeling of someone watching him remained. Maybe France was nearby...

He sighed. He was getting _waaay_ to paranoid.

"Romano~? Brother, where'd you go!"

_Please... I implore you, great serpent gods and goddesses, let me have my vengeance._

Said Southern Italian groaned. Crap, his paranoia had been right, sorta. Veneziano was looking for him, again, and knowing him he wouldn't give up until he found Romano. And Romano really didn't want to listen to his younger brother yap on and on about Germany this and Japan that. It got irritating after about three minutes. Hearing his brother cry his name again, a lot louder too, Romano caved and started walking back. If anything he could change the subject to pasta and distract the younger Italy...

_When he, he who has destroyed me, has found what is more important to him than any earthly possession, let me return the favor._

"What the...?" Romano stopped again, this time distracted by something. Something was making one hell of a racket. It sounded pretty close by too, but what was it? It wasn't a cicada. Too early for them. Tilting his head slightly, Romano tried to think what it sounded like. It was almost like... a rattle. It was strangely unsettling, and Romano felt himself shiver sightly. It was getting faster...louder...

Before he could even move, Romano felt a searing pain just above his ankle. Like something had bit him...

"Gah! Dammit!" The nation swore, looking down. His golden eyes grew wide with terror, and then screwed shut when pain like a raging fire began to spread through his body. It was unbearable!

_Let me take it from him._

_"Aaaaaah!"_

-Meanwhile-

"I wonder where he went..." Italy muttered, looking around. "Romano! Where are you! I wanted to talk to you abou-"

_"Aaaaaah!"_

The younger Italy jumped in alarm at the scream. He knew that shriek anywhere_, _it was Romano! Panic already starting to bubble, Italy ran like hell in the direction of his brother's scream. It didn't take him too long to find Romano. The older boy was crumpled on the ground, trembling. And as he ran to Romano's side, Italy saw something slithering across the dirt and into the bushes.

It was a snake.

It was harder to tell who was shaking more, Romano or Italy. The younger Italy shook his brother gently, growing more and more panicked by the second. "H-Hey Romano...are you alright! S-Say something!"

Drenched in sweat and still shaking, Romano opened his eyes only to find his vision blurred. He was feeling pretty light headed too...

"Romano!"

He could hear the hysteria in his brothers voice now. He must have seen the bloody bite mark. Romano tried to muster the strength to tell him off, that it wasn't that bad and he would be fine...but he couldn't. Everything hurt, and he was staring to fade in and out of consciousness.

Italy had managed to pull out his cell phone, which was a miracle considering how bad he was shaking. He flipped it open and hit the speed dial.

xXx

_Ring._

That cursed sound.

_Ring._

Every time he heard it, he knew there was trouble.

_Ring._

You'd think he'd learn to not pick it up anymore. Or to at least get caller ID.

_Ring._

Not that he didn't already know who was on the other line.

_Ri-_

"Hello?" Germany asked, bracing himself for what he knew was coming.

_"Germany!"_ Italy screamed. _"Germany! Help meeeeee!"_

Germany rubbed his temples with his free hand. It was a never ending cycle. It was a miracle Germany ever got anything done. But Italy seemed more hysterical then usual...Germany could hear him practically sobbing into the phone. Something was up.

"Italy, calm down. What's wrong?"

_"I-Its Romano! He's hurt really really bad! Ah! H-He fainted! ...So much blood everywhere! Gaah! I-It won't stop bleeding!"_

"Blood?" Germany sat up straight, alarmed now. "Italy, tell me where you two are. Now!"

_"W-We're back home! A block away from Rome!"_

"Stay there. I'm on my way." The nation said, standing up. On the other end of the line, he heard Italy give a hiccuped sob as an answer before hanging up the phone. Without wasting a second, Germany headed out the door and ran smack into...

"Ow! Heeey, West! What's... whoa, did something happen? Who died?"

"Prussia! I'm glad you're here, listen..."

* * *

**Hmm...is it me or does this seem rushed? **

**Dammit.**

**Oh well, please review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**-salute-**

**Hey guys! Glad you're enjoying the story so far!**

**I apologize in advance again if these chapters seem short or rushed. Its the whole suspense thing, and trying to keep you guys on the edge of yer seats. XD -shot-**

**I'm so sorry Italy! -hugs-**

**Axis Powers Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya **

* * *

It didn't take Germany very long to get to the Italy brothers. He found them exactly where Italy had said they would be in a matter of minutes.

"G-Germany!" Italy cried, relieved. He was a mess, face red from his crying. Germany patted his shoulder real quick before turning his attention to Romano. Said boy was unconscious and shaking.

"Where's the wound?"

"A-Above his ankle..." Italy whimpered, covering his face. "There's s-so much blood..."

The blond nation nodded, lifting Romano's pant leg to see the wound fully. It wasn't pretty, to say the least. Two very deep, very big fang marks were there, and bright red blood was pouring out of them, staining the ground. The flesh around the marks was swelling, and Germany knew Romano was loosing way too much blood.

"We need to stop the bleeding." Germany said, taking off his jacket and wrapping it around the bite. He tied it as tight as he could before scooping Romano into his arms. "Italy, we need to get him home."

Nodding, Italy scrambled to his feet and dashed ahead. They got to the house no problem, and Germany deposited Romano into the bed before turning his attention to the still panicking Northern Italian.

"Italy, I need you to do exactly what I tell you to do, understand?" the older nation said, placing his hands on Italy's slightly shaking shoulders. The boy nodded, hiccuping slightly. "I need you to find bandages. A lot of them. We need to bind up the wound before we do anything else."

The Italian nodded and ran off in the direction of the bathroom. Germany could hear several things fall over and Italy's small cries as he turned his attention back to Romano's injury. Unwrapping the jacket, the nation saw with slight alarm that the area where the fangs pierced the skin was turning slightly purple.

"Germany...?"

Tearing his eyes away from the alarming condition, Germany saw Italy standing in the doorway, a first aid kit clutched in his arms. The shaky nation brought it over and caught a glimpse of his brothers worsened injury. He shuddered, letting out a small whimper.

"Italy, I need you to hold up the pant leg so I can clean and bind the bite."

"B-But...the blood..."

"Just don't look at it. Just look at me and you'll be fine." Germany said, slightly red. If he didn't need Italy's assistance in this, he would have never_ ever _said that. But that wasn't important now. He had unpacked the bandages, gauze and disinfectant. Italy whined again, lifting away Romano's bloody pant leg and Germany's jacket. He did as Germany instructed, avoiding looking at the wound at all costs. Him getting sick due to squeamishness was not something he needed right now, and the Italian admired how Germany was so calm and collected.

As Germany cleaned the blood away, he was growing more and more concerned. Romano's bleeding had almost stopped, but the bite was still swelling and that purple color was really starting to look bad. He felt a small moment of relief when Romano moaned in pain as the rag soaked in disinfectant was applied. He could still feel pain, which was good, but as Germany wrapped bandages around the spot, Romano's breathing became more labored, and he was sweating even more now.

"Italy, did you see what bit Romano?" Germany asked, packing the first aid kit away.

"I-It was a snake." Italy said. "But...it's strange..."

"What's strange?"

"I don't think I've ever seen a snake like that before. I managed to get a good look, and I didn't recognize it at all."

Germany felt dread sink into his stomach. "That's not good. That snake was more than likely venomous..."

"Y-You mean... Romano's been poisoned?" the Italian shrieked.

Germany didn't answer, but he knew Italy had figured it out. He prayed Prussia would hurry.

xXx-Meanwhile with Prussia-xXx

In all honesty, Prussia had absolutely no freaking idea what was going on. Well how would he! He had been on his way to ask West if he wanted to do something, only to find his brother plowing him over in the doorway, looking like all hell had broken loose in his backyard. Then when Prussia had asked what was going on, all he got was a rushed set of instructions.

_"Find Spain and bring him to Italy's house as fast as you can. Also, whatever you do, don't tell France!"_

Of course, that last part of the instructions made everything a bigger pain in the ass when Prussia actually found Spain. Somehow, he knew Spain would be talking to France. The universe was such a pissy little... he'd curse it out later, right now, he needed the Spaniard.

"..So when England turned to me all pissed, I just pointed at America and said he did it. Which he did in a way. Then that idiot Brit tackled America and I got off scott free! Pretty good huh?"

"...How have you avoided being shot by those two?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Spain."

Spain shrugged. "Hey, not my problem. But when those two bury you six feet under, I'll be sure to visit with flowers and wine for your grave."

France was about to open his mouth to retort when Prussia popped out of the bushes, grinning as always.

"Heeey, Spain, _buddy!_ You're free now, right?" Prussia said, grabbing the Spaniard's shoulders.

"Well, actually I-"

"You_ are? Greaaat!_ I need you to come with me, like, _now._" Prussia cut off, lifting Spain onto his shoulder.

Confused, France just blinked as Prussia ran off, crying: "I'll return him when I'm done with him! Later!"

He scratched his chin. "...That was strange."

xXx

"Ah! Prussia! What are you doing?" Spain howled. He was not happy that Prussia had jumped in and basically kidnapped him. He was busy for crying out loud.

"Look, I have no idea what's going on. All I know is West told me to get you and get to Italy's as fast as possible!" Prussia snapped.

"What? Italy's?"

"Yeah, and shit man, West looked pretty freaked. Something's happened to one of them."

Spain's eyes widened. Something had happened? He knew both brothers weren't exactly the brave type, but they weren't stupid enough to get into trouble purposefully. And If Germany was worried, then it had to be serious. But witch brother was in trouble? Veneziano or Romano? Veneziano was the one who always called Germany, so it was most likely him... but Spain couldn't help the feeling that it was Romano.

But that was silly! If Romano was seriously in trouble, he would have called Spain in a heartbeat, and Spain never got a cry for help...

Unless Romano was hurt badly enough that he _couldn't_ call for help...

"O-Oi! Spain!" Prussia cried, alarmed that the Spaniard had freed himself from his grasp and was now running faster then both Italy's combined. "Slow down! Damn it, wait for me!"

* * *

**Oh you Prussia. X3**

**Till next time!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! **

**Glad you're enjoying the fic so far! This is my first time writing a suspense sort of thing, so I'm gad you all think I'm doing a good job!**

**Just a note, the 'textbook' part in here is mostly improvised. Its not accurate.  
**

**Axis Powers Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya **

* * *

Germany sighed, looking out the window above the sink as he let the tap run. The nation was currently filling a small bowl with cold water to take back to Romano. His fever was getting higher, and Germany knew the snake's venom was the cause. The problem with that though, was getting anti-venom. Italy had said he didn't recognize the snake he saw, which meant it wasn't native to the area. But then what was it doing here? And why'd it bite Romano?

The nation sighed, turning the tap off. He'd just take it one step at a time. First, try to bring down Romano's fever and calm Italy. Then find out where the hell Prussia was.

He headed back to the Italian's room, water and rag in hand. Italy was sitting at Romano's bedside. He had calmed down some, but he still looked pretty upset, not that Germany blamed him. The blond nation set the water down on the night stand, and placed the wet rag on Romano's burning head.

"Germany... w-what are we going to do?" Italy asked, voice a little hoarse. Germany sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. He honestly wasn't sure what to tell him.

"Well... I sent Prussia to go get Spain, so we should at least wait until they get here befo-"

_**BAM**_

The door was thrown open with a resounding crash as Spain burst through it, panic stricken, looking like he had run across several countries - which he had, in a sense. The nation took one look at Romano's pitiful state on the bed, and his expression changed to one of pure horror.

"Romano!"

Watching Spain run over to the boys bedside, Germany felt slightly relieved. Then he remembered. "Shouldn't Prussia be with you?"

Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. Prussia clambered into the door way, looking completely winded. "...S-Shit, Spain. You... sure can... run..."

Germany sighed. "Thank you, Prussia."

"Being an errand boy... is not exactly awesome, West." Prussia said, gaining the air back in his lungs. "You better have a good explanation for this."

"Yeah! What happened!" Spain cried. Germany sighed, knowing this wasn't going to be pretty.

"Romano's been bitten by a snake." The nation said, getting straight to the point. "This snake was most likely poisonous. To make matters worse, Italy said he didn't recognize it at all. So figuring out the correct anti-venom will be difficult."

The news blew over as well as expected. Prussia swore loudly, looking truly concerned now. Italy sniffed slightly, not liking hearing the news again. And Spain...looked terrified.

"D-Didn't recognize it?" He repeated shakily, looking down at his former charge. "So... he might..."

"Hold on, Spain, we don't know that yet." Prussia said. "We just gotta figure out what poisonous snake is most likely to end up here by mistake."

"Time isn't exactly on our side..." Germany observed.

"Screw time, West, we'll make it!"

Spain had remained silent, looking at Romano sadly. The boy's cheeks were flushed from the fever, and his breaths came in short pants. He stirred slightly, groaning.

"Romano?"

"...Bastard. What are you doing here...?" Romano whispered, looking up at Spain. He looked exhausted, and Spain had to wonder what woke him up in the first place.

"I'm here because you're sick! You were bitten by a snake!"

The Southern Italian flinched slightly, his head was killing him. Groaning, he muttered, "Make it stop..."

Spain blinked, looking at Italy, Prussia, and Germany confused. They shrugged, equally confused. "Make what stop? The yelling? We can kick Prussia out."

"Bite me, Spain."

Romano shook his head. "The... rattling. It's pissing me off..."

They blinked. Rattling? But the room was silent. Peering around Spain, Italy asked "What rattling?"

"The rattling... that started before..." Romano said, fighting to stay awake. "I've been hearing it ever since before the damn snake bit me..."

They froze. Rattling before the snake bite. That sounded an awful lot like...

"Holy shit, the kid's been bitten by a rattlesnake!" Prussia cried. "What the hell is a rattlesnake doing _here_? Aren't they only at America's place?"

Romano slumped, falling back into unconsciousness. Spain sank onto the bed too, his legs going numb. Romano had been bitten by a rattlesnake. Rattlesnakes were extremely poisonous: he knew it from his past colonizing days, and America made a habit of warning everyone about them whenever someone came over to his place. If they didn't get Romano treatment soon... he wasn't going to make it.

"Y-You don't think... America did this to Romano, do you, Germany?" Italy asked, looking on the verge of tears again.

"No, I don't. America has been visiting Japan again for the past week or so. And even if he wasn't, there's no chance he would act so underhandedly. It wouldn't be like him." Germany said, straightening up. "At least we now know where to seek treatment. Prussia..."

"...You're going to make me go to America's house for the antidote, aren't you?" Prussia grumbled. When Germany gave him his 'Shit is serious, you better not complain' face, he relented. "Right, right, I'm going."

"I'm going to go check some things back at my place." Spain said. "I worked a lot in Central America, back in the day. I may be able to find an antidote in some records from the time."

Germany nodded. "I'll stay here and take care of Romano."

Nodding Spain and Prussia ran out.

xXx

Dust coated every inch of the room, making the nation sneeze a couple times. He really needed to clean this place out someday. But that wasn't important now, he'd do it some other time. Sneezing again, Spain made his way into the records room, looking at the dates on the boxes. They had to be around here somewhere... he knew he still had them. Oh! Was that... no wait... those were just baby pictures of Romano and Veneziano (though he had been looking for those). After a couple minutes of searching he came across the box he had been looking for.

His trip to the "New World".

Pulling out the old dusty box, Spain flipped the lid off and began searching though its contents. Old trade records, travel logs, wildlife documents... but nothing of use. Spain had faith in Prussia and all, but he hated sitting on the sidelines. He needed to find something! Anything!

Luck was not on his side though. He failed to find anything in his personal records, so he pulled out some dusty history books instead. After another fifteen minutes of skimming pages, he stumbled across something.

_'One of the most notable things about Aztec culture was the heavy tie to snakes. Several highly revered Aztec gods were depicted with serpentine features, and many believed that everyday snakes were the messengers of these godly beings.'_

Spain blinked. "Deep connection to snakes..."

He continued to read, and his next discovery was more shocking then the first.

_'As the Aztec Empire began to fall, many of its people began to place curses and jinxes on Spain, feeling enraged that their way of life was drastically being forced to an end. Most records pertaining to these curses were destroyed by Spanish colonizers in the name of religion, though instances of curses have been found in Aztec artwork and prose. All of the known curses shared a common goal, which aimed for Spain to crumble as their own empire did.  
_

Snakes...curses...could it be...? Spain shook his head. No way! Spain wasn't superstitious, and he knew for a fact that curses weren't real. Yes, the close tie to snakes was a little unsettling, especially since rattlesnakes were also common where the Aztec Empire used to be. But it was just a coincidence! There had been a few incidents where rattlesnakes had been found in other countries they weren't native too. (Not many incidents, but enough to spook a few people.)

Spain sighed, putting the dusty books back and leaving the room. He wasn't going to find anything in there, not if he had gotten up to Aztec curses. Besides, even if curses did exist, why would Romano be the victim? The book had said the curses were aimed at Spain, not Italy. Spain shook his head, the curse theory just didn't add up...

"Hopefully Prussia found the anti-venom..." Spain said. It couldn't have taken the so called 'awesome' nation that long to find the correct one, right?

* * *

**STAY TUNED! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Herro~**

**I am so late in updating this. I DID IT FOR SUSPENSE! -shot-**

**X3 No, actually I've been busier then all hell. My apologies.**

**Axis Powers Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya  
The personification of Arizona (c) K.O.**

* * *

Spain really hated it when he was wrong.

He had returned to Italy's house, telling Germany he hadn't found anything of use, only to find out that Prussia still hadn't returned yet and that Germany hadn't heard from him. Italy was sitting in the corner, trying his best to stay calm.

And Romano had gotten worse.

"I don't understand it..." Germany said, after checking Romano's pulse. It was beating a little too fast for comfort. "I don't think these are the normal symptom's for a rattlesnake bite..."

"Have you checked?" Spain asked, closing the door behind him.

Germany shook his head. "No...I haven't had time to."

Spain slumped a little. "Right...Well, I didn't find anything..."

Germany nodded, and the room fell into an unbearable silence. Spain sat next to Italy, patting the younger nations back. He knew how worried Italy was for his brother, and it broke his heart to see the usually happy care free nation fall to pieces like this. Not that Spain himself was any better off.

They jumped when Germany's phone rang. "It's Prussia!"

_"West! Is everyone there? Put me on speaker, I've got news...but it ain't exactly good."_

Germany hit the speaker button, and held the phone out so everyone could hear. "What did you find?"

_"Right, I found anti-venom at America's place. There's plenty of it, so we're okay there, but-"_

"But?"

_"There's like nearly thirty or so different types of rattlesnakes! And all the antidotes are different because the venom is different! I don't know which one to bring back!"_

Italy started sobbing again. Germany was still yelling into the phone "No Prussia! We can't mix the antidotes! That might poison him even more! Are any of America's states with you right now?"

_"I'm at Arizona's." _

"Well, ask him what to do!"

_"Why do you think I went to him? He has more rattlesnakes at his place than any of the other states, but that's the proble- Ahhh! Gottverdammt, this heat! I can't even put the phone to my ear, it's so freaking hot!"_

Over the receiver, Germany distantly heard a cry of_ "It's a dry heat!"_ and _"Pansy, give me that"_ before a new, slightly Southern accented voice came over. _"Germany? This is Arizona."_

"Arizona! Listen, it's-"

_"I know, I know, you need to calm down. Prussia told me everything. How's the kid doin'?"  
_

"Not good. He's seems to be only getting worse."

_"That ain't good... Listen, until you can figure out what kind of rattler did it, I can't really help. All I can say is keep doin' what you've been doin'. The best I can do right now is getcha some antibiotics to help with the swelling. Keep me posted, I'll see what my sibs can say."_

"Yes, thank you..." Germany said, hanging up. The blond nation looked at his companions to see how they were holding up. The reality that Romano was more then likely going to die was sinking in, and both nations were struggling to absorb the news.

Or at least Spain was. Italy had fallen to pieces, sobbing openly into his hands.

"B-Brother can't d-d-die! What'll I do without h-him!"

Germany knew he would regret doing this, but he couldn't just stand there and watch his friend fall apart like that. Moving fast, he pulled Italy out of the room and into the hall. Out there, he just held the smaller nation, letting him cry his heart out. Throughout this, Germany remained silent. What could he say? That Romano would be fine? He couldn't lie to Italy like that. All he could do was try to calm him down.

Back in the room, Spain remained in his seat, staring holes into the floor with a horrified expression. It couldn't be true...it just couldn't be true! Romano couldn't die! Green eyes looked over to the bed, where Romano still lay. Germany was right, he was getting worse. His face was flushed from the fever, and he kept tossing and turning, whimpering in pain. It was breaking Spain's heart! If Romano died...Spain couldn't even bring himself to think about it.

...Wait.

Spain's eyes widened, the information he had read earlier coming back to him in a flood. Rattlesnakes lived where the Aztec Empire used to lay. Snakes were highly revered by the Aztec's, enough that even some of their gods were snake like. The Aztecs had placed numerous curses on Spain, aiming to take him down. A rattlesnake bit Romano, and they have no way of knowing what type it was or what anti-venom to use. And if Romano died...

Spain knew he would fall apart.

xXx

_Mierda._

_Maldición._

_Infierno!_

_Gaaah! Romano's gonna die! And it's my fault! At least, its indirectly my fault. Oh I don't know! All I know is I need to help him! But how?_

Spain took a deep breath. Having a full blown panic attack wasn't going to help him or Romano. He needed to stay calm.

Okay... who did he know that had some experience with curses?

...Well, England was out. He may have raised America, but Spain wasn't going to him for help.

Norway may know a few things, but Spain knew the Nordic was a recluse at best, and he didn't really feel that dealing with Denmark just to get to Norway would be worth it.

So on the list in his mind, that left...

"Russia."

_...__Mierda__.

* * *

_

**Mooooar suspense!~ -thwacked with Russia's waterpipe-**

**The Spanish is translated into Shit, Damn, and Hell. Yes Spain has a horrible mouth. Not as bad as Romano's, but still XD  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**And I'm actually on time with my update! ITS A HOLIDAY MIRACLE! -smacked-**

**Speaking of the holidays, my gift to you guys for being awesome and patient is a longer chapter! With plenty of shits and giggles! No Prussia this time around though. Sorry Prussia! The other nations finally make an appearance though. :D**

**FYI, there's a little RoChu in this chapter because K.O. helped write this and it's her OTP. xD  
**

**Axis Powers Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya **

* * *

Spain was seriously regretting his decision to forgo wearing a coat or jacket of some sort. He wasn't going to stay at Russia's terribly long, there wasn't any time for it. Shivering, the nation went over the plan in his head, just briefly explain the situation and ask how to solve it. Then get the hell out of there and back to Romano. Just the thought of Romano laying there...alone and slowly dying...it was like someone had stuck a knife in his gut and was twisting it.

Spain had been so wrapped up in worry that he walked right into someone. The resounding _boing _told him who it was.

"Ah! Ukraine, I'm sorry!" Spain apologized. "I wasn't looking where I was going..."

"O-Oh! Good day, Spain!" Ukraine bowed slightly, her gentle voice wavering. "What brings you all the way out here?"

"Actually, I was on my way to see your brother."

Ukraine blinked. "Russia? Oh... I'm very sorry, Spain, but he isn't home right now."

Now the knife was being twisted as someone added salt...or England's cooking...into the open wound. "H-He's not?"

"N-No, you see, Belarus was looking for him and-"

"Stop, stop, Ukraine, I understand." And Spain couldn't blame Russia for hightailing it when his little sister was involved. "Just... do you know where he went?"

"Ah... w-well..." the Ukrainian fidgeted a little, a muffled _boing-boing_ resounded as she did so. "I do, but... I'm not sure if I should say."

"Ukraine! I promise you, I won't let Belarus find out! Please!" Spain pleaded. "I have to get to your brother, it's urgent!"

Ukraine paused, and sighed in relent. "A-Alright. I suppose I can tell you where he hides out..."

-The Elusive Hiding Spot-

"Thank you for letting me stay for dinner again, my маленький панда." Russia said with his trademark smile. "It is always very kind of you, da?"

"Don't mention it, aru. We all need help sometimes." China said heading into the kitchen where Taiwan and Hong Kong were waiting to make dinner. "What would you like, aru?"

"Oh, I want lots of rice, da? And lots of tofu in my mabo tofu and some baozi and some stir-fry noodles and..."

China chuckled a little in his lovely voice. "I'll see what we can do, aru." And with that he crossed into the kitchen, out of Russia's eye and earshot.

"...Da ge." Hong Kong said, a hint of caution in his monotone voice. "Are you sure it's alright to have Russia over again?"

"Hn? Why wouldn't it be, aru?"

"_He keeps coming back!_" Taiwan exclaimed. "And you two have been really, _really_ chummy lately. It's pretty creepy."

China sighed. "Now, now, you two. Russia has been my friend for many years now, aru. We may not have always seen eye to eye as countries, but we've always been able to support each other otherwise. Besides, I owe him one, aru."

"For_ what!_" Taiwan cried. "What could you possibly owe him one for?"

"Have you noticed that South Korea hasn't been coming here as often, aru?"

Both Hong Kong and Taiwan opened their mouths to speak, but the realization of what China had just pointed out quickly became clear. "Now that you mention it..." Hong Kong said. "He... hasn't."

"No... There's no..." Taiwan repeated. "..._nooooo_."

China merely nodded in response. A knock on the door distracted them. "Taiwan, can you get that, aru?"

"Y-Yeah sure..." Taiwan was really happy to do anything that got her out of that awkward moment. There were times when she thought China and Russia were a little _too_ good on terms. Shuddering to herself, Taiwan opened the door to reveal a panic stricken and very winded Spain.

She blinked. Seeing her former caretaker at the door was not what she had expected. "..._Spain?_"

"Taiwan, I... I need to see...Russia..." Spain panted, clutching his side. These cross country sprints were going to kill him. He knew it.

"I, uh, gee, Spain... well, see-"

"Do not worry, little Wan-Wan." Russia's sickly sweet voice came from behind her; how long had he been there? "Come in, Spain! Tell me what you need of me, da?"

"Ai-yah, was that Spain I heard?" China emerged from the kitchen, Hong Kong on his heels. "Spain, what brings you here, aru? How did you even know Russia was here?"

"Ukraine told me, but don't be upset with her." Spain urged. "We have an emergency among nations, and I was hoping Russia could help. Now that I thin about it, you might know something too, China."

Both nations blinked, surprised and concerned at Spain's tone. China led the Spaniard into a private office, Russia following behind. Spain sunk into a seat, needing a moment to catch his breath.

"So, what is this emergency?" China asked. "What's going on, aru?"

"Its Romano. H-He's been bitten by a rattlesnake." Spain stammered, trying to work past the panic that was bubbling inside him. He took a deep breath and continued. "The problem is, we have no way of knowing what type of snake did it or what antidote to use. And..."

Spain trailed off, wondering how best to word the next part.

"Is it some kind of omen, aru? Bad luck, or a curse even?" China asked.

"E-Eh... how did you-"

"You are very bad at hiding the truth in moments of crisis, da?" Russia said, smiling still. "Now, tell us, why do you think there is some sinister involved?"

Spain paused, breathing deeply. "...It all started back in the 16th century..."

-One dose of Story Time later-

"So, let me make sure I understand. Romano might possibly die all because of an ancient curse you didn't even know about, aru?" China gasped. Spain slumped in his seat, nodding. "That certainly is terrible, aru."

"Can you think of anyway we could stop it, China?" Spain asked. "Please, we can't lose Romano..."

China sighed, shaking his head sadly. "I'm sorry, Spain, but I don't, aru. Anything I can think of are things that would prevent a curse in the first place. I don't know how to remove one that's in effect, let alone a Western one, aru."

"But... But there has to be something!" the Spaniard lunged from his seat, chair falling to the ground. "Please, you're the oldest one among us, China! You have to know-"

"Why not go back to the source, da?"

All eyes turned to Russia, who sat calmly in his seat, smiling at them all. Spain blinked, wondering if he had misheard the larger nation. "Visit the source...?"

"If I am understanding what you are saying correctly, this was all set in motion when Aztec Empire fell, da?" Russia elaborated. "So, who is the one among us nations that carries on Aztec Empire's legacy, as it were?"

"That's..." The words came to Spain at a lightning pace, but his mouth still drawled them out. "That's Mexico."

"Da. She is, in essence, Aztec Empire's daughter, isn't that so? Surely she'll have some idea of how to help Romano. More so than China and myself, at least."

Spain sat there, slightly dumbfounded. It was such a simple solution! Why in the hell hadn't he thought of it earlier? Probably because of panic and the dangerous thoughts of death and despair... Spain shook himself mentally. Those were waters he dared not tread. Not yet.

"I think that's my best shot..." Spain conceded. "Russia, China, thanks for your time."

"Not at all, aru!" China said. "I just wish we could do more. I may not know South Italy that well, but curses are horrible, horrible things, aru."

Outside the door, Hong Kong and Taiwan sat with their ears pressed against the door, listening to the nations talk to each other. Taiwan looked horrified to hear that Romano was dying, if her clawing slightly at the door was any indication. Hong Kong clutched her shoulder consolingly.

"I just wish we could send Germany some help." Spain said. "Someone who knows about the curse. I didn't think Germany would believe me and Italy is too much of a wreck so I didn't say anything..."

"That would be wise... unfortunately, I do not think China and I will be of any help there." Russia said. "As China said, he does not know Romano well, and even though our bosses are friends I haven't been able to speak to him much, da. If I know Germany, he would find something strange in how you chose to come to us for help."

"Y-Yeah..." Spain said, sounding defeated. "But who could we send?"

"All our your former colonies are out West, so it would be just as strange if it was one of them came, given the distance, aru." China thought. "Is there anyone in Europe you could-"

"I'll do it!"

The doors to the small conference room burst open, Taiwan standing determinedly in the door frame. Hong Kong remained hidden away, worried for his sister's brash actions and his brother's reaction.

"Ai-yah, Taiwan!" China cried. "How long have you and Hong Kong been there?"

"Long enough!" the Taiwanese responded. "China, you have to let me go! Spain used to take care of me before you did. I grew up with Romano, I'm know him almost as well as Spain does!"

"Taiwan!" Spain cried, relief washing through him. "You'll do it? Really!"

"Of course!" she replied, hands on her hips. "Romano may be a total idiot, and his mouth could stand a few gallons of soap, but wuss or not he's still my friend!"

"But Taiwan-!"

"But nothing, China! I've made up my mind and you can't stop me!"

The elder Asian rubbed his temples. "Taiwan, please, be reasonable, aru!"

"Actually, China, I think she is right." Russia cut in. "Little Wan-Wan is the only one who knows Romano personally, and thus knows how to take care of him. For a curse, no, but for a sickness, most definitely, da."

"Ha! See China, Russia agrees with me, your argument is invalid!"

"And besides," Russia added, smiling, "little Wan-Wan knows anyway, so what could it hurt?" He took China's small hands in his larger one. "So please China? Let Taiwan go help her friend, da?"

And then China flushed a shade of red that no one (save probably for Russia) had ever seen on the Chinese before. "I... I don't know, aru... What if she ends up cursed as well? I want to help Romano, I do, but I don't want her getting killed as well, aru...""

Taiwan paused her her brother's confession, but sighed a moment later. "China, I understand. But I have to go. And I really didn't want to have to do this, but..."

Nudging Russia away, Taiwan wrapped her arms around China, looking up at him with impossibly big, watery brown eyes. "P-Please, let me go, ge ge...?"

China had lost the battle. Everyone knew it the moment Taiwan looked up, and not a second later when she asked him did Chin slump, patting her back in defeat. "...Okay, aru. You can go."

"Yaaaay! Thank you ge ge!" Taiwan kissed her brother on the forehead before grabbing Spain's hand and running out the door before China could change his mind.

-Back to Italy-

Germany sighed, unpacking more gauze and disinfectant, pulling the blankets up away from Romano's leg. He needed to change the bandages and hope that the bleeding had stopped completely. They needed at least some good news. Unwrapping the bandages, the blond groaned slightly. Yes, the bleeding had slowed considerably, but the swelling was getting worse and that purple color was really _really_ beginning to bother him. Pressing the disinfectant coated rag against the open wound made the boy groan. Again, a good sign. He could still react to pain.

When Germany was done wrapping up his leg, he picked up the small antibiotic bottle Arizona had sent. Now this was the problem. Romano defiantly needed to take this, but he hadn't been conscious at all. The German sighed again. He needed some help. Prussia was still searching for the anti-venom and Italy had cried himself to sleep.

The main door opened, and Germany sat up expecting to see Spain come into the room, but was instead greeted by a small Asian girl. "Taiwan?"

"_Li ho bo_, Germany." Taiwan said, closing the door. "Spain's still running about, but he wanted someone to take his place looking after Romano."

"But why you?"

She shrugged. "Romano wasn't "Boss Spain's" only underling. He and I go way back."

"So you're aware of Romano's situation?" Germany said. The last thing he needed was another hysterical nation. "You understand how grave it is and how little we can actually do right now?"

"I am. I'm here to take care of him so you can go get some rest. You look like you need it, too."

"Ja... I won't argue with you there." the blond nation sighed, handing the Asian the antibiotic. "Here, should Romano wake he'll need to take this."

"It's not supposed to go on the wound?"

"No, I've taken care of that. This is to help with his fever, he needs to swallow it."

Taiwan stared at the bottle in her hands for a moment. "...Germany. Before you go lie down, I need a blender, some tomatoes, green tea, ice, and tapioca."

Germany blinked. "What would you need any of that for?"

"He's getting this now whether he's awake for it or not." Taiwan said firmly, rolling up her long sleeves. "If I can make bubble tea out of avocados, I can make it out of tomatoes."

* * *

**A big thank you to K.O. for helping me keep the Asian nations in character! Enjoy the subtle RouChu you psycho.**

**And I believe Russia called China 'Little Panda' in Russian or something...  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm baaaaack~**

**Hope you all had a very happy holiday! I GOT HETALIA PLUSHIES GAIS! -shot-**

**Okay, back to SRS BSNS. Just want to disclaim right now, the character of Mexico in this story is strictly fan made by me and K.O. Seriously, we just made her up off the top of our heads. If in anyway she is similar to your interpretation, we promise you we did not take her. **

**K.O.- Also, I want to defend my Arizona. When I was making him for the story, I looked up stereotypes of people from Arizona, provided BY people from Arizona, and many of them said a "western" accent. However, when I actually looked up someone from Arizona speaking, there was no difference in accent between that and my own Illinois accent. So to appease, I tried making any sort of western accent very subtle. My apologies to people from Arizona, but I did try. m(-.-)m  
**

**Axis Powers Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya  
Mexico (c) K.O. and myself**

* * *

"Here, Titlan..."

The eagle blinked, before dipping its head to eat the food laid out in an open palm. Another hand reached up to stoke its soft brown feathers. The eagle cooed, causing the one feeding him to giggle. "Silly bird."

Brown eyes looked up as some one knocked on the door. "Yes? Its open."

"Pardon, but you have a visitor, Mexico."

The United Mexican States looked up at her secretary, brushing her brown bangs away from her face. "A visitor? Who is it?"

"I believe it is Spain."

"Espana?" Mexico tried not to hide her excitement; she had always been very fond of her older brother and old boss, but an unannounced visit from him was strange. "Did he say why he was here?"

"Only that is was urgent."

"Well... if that's so, please send him back."

After a moment, Spain appeared, looking tired and stressed, but still happy to see his former charge. "Hola, mi hermana."

Mexico smiled, hugging the older nation with sun-kissed arms as Titlan squawked in greeting, "Hola, Spain. What brings you by? What's the matter?"

Spain sighed. Telling this story over and over wasn't very fun. To be frank, it was emotionally killing him. But he needed to, the more people knew, the better chances of getting help to save Romano's life.

"Mexico, I'll be frank... do you remember anything about your mother? Aztec Empire?"

The younger nation blinked. "No, not really. I hadn't technically been born until after she died."

"Do you remember any of her customs at least? Like, what sort of festivals she had, her culture, anything?"

"Of course I do, they're all a part of me now." Mexico pulled Spain down into a chair, looking at him with pleading eyes. "Espana, what's wrong? You're starting to frighten me."

Spain sighed. "I think your mother cursed me."

-Meanwhile-

Taiwan glanced at the clock. She knew what Spain had to do would take a while, but she couldn't help but feel jittery. Each second slipping by was another second closer to Romano... she shook her head. No. She wouldn't think about it. She would ignore the taunting _tick tock_ of the clock, and focus on bringing down Romano's fever.

She placed a wet cloth to the Italian's forehead, hoping it would cool him down a little. Had Romano always been so frail? He had a tough guy persona, sure, but he was just a big kid underneath all that. A big, scared kid.

Hmph. Not like she was any better right now.

A loud shudder from Romano brought Taiwan back to reality. His face twisted into a scowl, but it resembled the face of a cornered animal rather than a hard-broiled mafioso. She moved from her chair to his bedside; maybe having someone's presence close by would calm him down...? "Hey, hey, Romano, it's Wan. You're having a bad dream, is all. You okay there?"

But Romano's eyes did not open. He moaned quietly and, his voice parched, he whispered, "Spain..."

Taiwan bit her lip.

_Mexico, you better be able to help..._

-The Valley of Mexico-

Spain would admit it: Russia, utterly creepy as he was, was a genius.

Though Cortez had built Mexico City on the ruins of the Aztec Empire long ago, there were still many important ruins to be found in the dense forests of the surrounding area. Mexico knew instinctively where each ruin was, her eagle scouring ahead as their guide. They weaved through the deep jungle, occasionally passing by a stone ruin, until finally, they reached a clearing.

Mexico pointed. "Here we are..."

They reached the ruins. Crumbling stone buildings lay all around them, the jungle flora slowly taking the city over. The main pyramid was still in tact, and stood above them, a monument of what used to be. Of what could have still been had Spain not interfered.

Spain gulped, feeling a wave of guilt. So many memories surfaced at the sight of these ruins. None of them particularly pleasant...

"I can't let you inside. After all these years some areas are dangerous, so..."

"No, no, thank you, Mexico." Spain said. "But, ah... Can I have a little time alone please? I owe your mother a long over due apology."

Mexico bit her lip, but nodded, falling back into the flora. Titlan landed gracefully on one of the pyramid's steps, poking curiously at the crumbling stone with his beak.

A moment of silence passed as Spain stared at the pyramid, at all it represented and continued to represent, before coming to his knees and folding his hands in prayer.

"Padre nuestro que estás en los cielos, santificado sea tu nombre..."

It may have been hubris of him to use his own religious customs to try and appeal, but he had little choice. It was all he could think to do, to try and talk to her.

"Aztec Empire... There isn't anything I can say that will make what I did to you better. I was a real jerk when I was a conquistador, huh...? But... even though I know why you did it, I can't say you're justified in doing this. Romano is innocent. You never even met him, so you wouldn't know that, but I'll tell you now. He was a good boy; a little rough around the edges, sure, but his heart was always in the right place, and he has become a strong and handsome man. He is..."

Spain bit his lip.

"...he is very dear to me, Aztec Empire. Very, very dear. Don't get me wrong, Ita is important to me too, but Romano... Romano is different. He's never received any attention, at least not the kind that he deserves, and even if he doesn't like it I want to be there and give it to him. He can hit me and yell at me all he wants, but that will never change. I know it makes him happy."

His breath shook.

"I don't want to give him attention on his death bed."

There was a pause, the only noise the ruffling of Titlan's feathers.

"...but in a way, it's the same for you, isn't it?" And Spain looked up to the sky, sadly, pleading. "I mean... if you hadn't died, Mexico wouldn't have been born, isn't that so? And look at her: she's a beautiful country. Like the rest of us she isn't perfect, but trial and error have made her what she is now. She is your daughter, Aztec Empire, and my little sister. She's beautiful, isn't she? You wouldn't want to see her hurt, right?"

Silence.

Spain gulped quietly, and finished his prayer in a mumble. "...Y no nos metas en tentación, mas líbranos de mal. Amén."

Quietly, Spain got to his feet, dusting off his pants as he turned around. Mexico was at his side in a heartbeat. She took one look at Spain's face before her eyes widened in alarm and she fished around in her pocket before pulling out a handkerchief. She held it out to Spain.

"Spain...you're crying..."

Surprised, Spain brought a hand to his face, to find Mexico spoke true. Tears laced his fingers and were still falling down his cheeks. He blinked, trying to clear his vision.

"Ah, lo siento..." he said, taking the kerchief and dabbing at his eyes. "This has been... a very, very hard day, mi hermana. I'm surprised I haven't broken down sooner."

"Don't worry, Spain." Mexico said. "Romano will get better."

"Nh...?"

"I... can't say how I know. It's intuition, really. But I don't think my mother would be so heartless."

"With all regards to you and your mother, those were different times, Mexico." Spain sighed. "As far as Europe went, you did what you had to do to grow, to gain power. I wasn't... I wasn't exactly the greatest man in the world myself, back then."

"But that's in the past now. Times have changed. You're not who you used to be."

"Perhaps... but as countries, we know how to hold a grudge."

"Si... I won't argue that." Mexico took a moment to look behind her (in what Spain, considering the topic, assumed to be the American-Mexican border). "...Spain?"

"Yes?"

"May I... come and see Romano?" she asked timidly. "It's just... you apologized to my mother. I feel that in her place, I should come and apologize to your... whatever Romano is to you."

Spain blinked at Mexico's wording, but did not argue her request. "Of course, mi hermana. I'm sure Romano would like that."

Mexico sighed. "Gracias."

She took Spain's hand in consolation, and arm-in-arm they walked back into town to the airport, Titlan soaring overhead.

* * *

**TILL NEXT TIME! -suspenseful music-**


	7. Chapter 7

**-waves- Hi guys!**

**The suspense is killing you all, isn't it? -ducks as sharp objects are thrown-**

**And I would like to thank my group Romano for inspiring the first part of this chapter and for pestering the hell out of me to write. I love you Mel, and I hope this makes you happy! **

**Axis Powers Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya  
Mexico and Titlan (c) K.O. and myself.**

* * *

The waiting game. One of the most evil, vile, horrible mind games in existence. One of the circles of hell was probably dedicated to this game!

At least, that's what Taiwan thought. Romano had remained asleep for the most part, occasionally muttering something in his sleep. Germany and Italy were still resting, so that left Taiwan alone with her thoughts. Not exactly fun when her thoughts kept drifting off in directions she would rather avoid. She needed a distraction... but what?

Well, Romano's computer was currently free. That should provide distractions, right?

It was an ACER computer, the same one she had given him a few Christmases ago. A part of her was touched he still used it, and another part promised that she would tease him about it if he-no, no, when he woke up, she had to think positive.

Romano hadn't closed out of any of his programs: his Facebook game of Mafia Wars was still open, an angry email to Germany he hadn't finished (which Taiwan deleted), and iTunes had apparently finished updating. Looking back to the Italian, she suddenly gained an idea. Music might calm him down and make him sleep a little easier. The subconscious was a wonderful thing in these situations. But as Taiwan started scrolling through his music, she soon realized the issue that she couldn't read Italian, and with an annoyed sigh she went to his most played songs.

Then the record player in her mind went off track.

The first thing she saw was that Romano was an avid fan of the Backstreet Boys. That in itself would have normally made Taiwan burst out laughing, and not even just because she loved teasing Romano, but the clincher of that moment was the most played song.

"...it's called 'Spanish Eyes'."

The Asian's head met the table.

"Damn it, Romano... why do you always have to make things like this worse?"

At that moment, she heard the front door open, and she quickly hid the iTunes window before going to see who had come back. She doubted it was Prussia. Highly doubted. So unless some other nation had found out about Romano's situation, it was most likely Spain that had returned.

"Taiwan? Germany?" Spain called, closing the door. Taiwan went to meet him, and was slightly surprised to see Mexico, with Titlan on her shoulder, standing a little behind Spain.

"Germany's resting right now..." Taiwan said, peering into Spain's face. She noted his eyes looked a tad red. "What about you? We're you able to find anything out?"

Spain glanced at Mexico before saying "I've done all I can...I think. How is he, any better?"

"Well, I got him to take the antibiotic, and Germany said the bleeding's slowed down." Taiwan explained. Her face fell. "Other then that, nothing's really changed. He hasn't even woken up yet."

Spain nodded, slumping slightly. "Thank you Taiwan. I'm going to go check on him..."

"May I come with?" Mexico asked, Titlan ruffling his feathers.

"Of course, Mexico. But your eagle may not want to. He seems anxious."

"Here, I'll take him outside. I'm going down to the kitchen, I need to make some tea." Taiwan said, letting the eagle climb on her arm. Taiwan watched the two go up the stairs before heading into the kitchen. She opened the back door and stepped out, watching the bird on her arm spread his magnificent wings. Taiwan felt a momentary pressure on her arm before Titlan took off into the sky.

"...Lucky bird." Taiwan muttered, going back into the kitchen. "Able to soar without a care in the world..."

She sighed, and prayed that Romano would be cured soon.

Had Taiwan continued to watch Titlan, she would have seen the bird soar in a wide arc, sun glinting off the brown feathers making them seem gold, before falling into a spectacular dive, as if something on the ground caught his eye.

-Meanwhile in Romano's Room-

Mexico bit her lip, keeping her eyes on Spain. He hadn't said anything since they had come upstairs. He just stared at Romano with a sad look on his face, almost like he would cry again. This curse wasn't only killing Romano, it was killing Spain. Mexico knew that had been the point when the curse was cast, but still, it wasn't pleasant to watch.

Gently, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "...This isn't your fault, Spain."

Spain closed his eyes and exhaled the breath he had been holding. "Perhaps... but I can't help but feel that it is."

Brown eyes drifted to gaze at the Italian. Mexico had never really had the opportunity to meet either Italy, so she didn't know too much about him. She just knew he meant a lot to Spain. She hated to imagine how Spain would react if Romano were to die. He probably would never smile again...

_"Aaaaaaaaaaah!"_

Spain and Mexico jumped. "That's Taiwan!"

Without a second thought the two nations bolted downstairs. They ran into Germany who had been woken up by Taiwan's scream. They ran to the Asian nation, and they found her in the kitchen, staring out the back door in horror.

"Taiwan! What's the matter!" Spain cried, terror clawing at him.

"T-The bird..." Taiwan stammered, pointing outside. "The eagle...i-it caught a-a...a snake..."

Mexico was out the door in a heartbeat. Sure enough, she found her Titlan perched on the fence, something long and fleshy in his beak. Titlan gave a muffled coo, beak full of snake flesh. Slowly, Mexico peered at the snakes tail, hoping... praying...

On the end of the tail was a rattle. It was a rattlesnake.

"A Western diamondback rattlesnake." Mexico said. "That's what it is. I'm sure of it. I would know it anywhere."

Spain nearly fell to his knees. "Taiwan, Mexico, get Germany to call Prussia now."

They didn't need to be told twice. Taiwan ran back to the German standing in the doorway, yelling orders to get Prussia on the phone. Mexico ran up to her eagle, crying out exclamations of how clever he was and how he had saved the day.

All Spain could do was watch as Titlan slowly ate the snake, letting the news sink in.

Prussia was on his way back with the antidote. Which meant Romano wasn't going to die.

Spain cast his gaze heavenward, tears blurring the edge of his vision. "...Thank you."

* * *

**Don't worry! There's more to come! Stay tuned!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AND THE CLOUD OF ANGST HAS BEEN LIFTED! NOT!**

**-slapped-**

**Prussia, I'm sorry I keep abusing you. I love you lots~**

**And again, I wanna thank my group Romano for literally screaming at me to go write this stuff at 1 in the morning. **

**Also, just want to point out that I did look up anti-venom treatments...or I tried to but couldn't get past the first paragraph before feeling very woozy and nauseous -is very squeamish- so not all of this is accurate, but its as close as I'm going to get.**

**Axis Powers Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya  
Mexico and Titlan (c) K.O. and myself.**

* * *

It didn't take Prussia very long to return. With the knowledge that the snake in question was a Western diamondback, Arizona was able to hook the German up with the proper anti-venom in a matter of minutes. Thirty minutes of waiting later, and the silverette ran through the door, sporting a brilliant sunburn and a plastic container.

"Here...West." Prussia said, wincing slightly as his burn was irritated. "Inside is the anti-venom, witch needs to be distributed by IV, and a shot to wake him up. Give him the shot first before hooking up the IV."

Taking the container and shoving Prussia aside (further irritating his sunburn and causing him to swear loudly), Germany turned to Romano. He gave the shot first, and Romano twitched slightly.

"There..." Germany said, packing the needle away and pulling out the IV set up. "Prussia, did Arizona give you any other instructions?"

"He did say it will probably take a good 48 hours for the anti-venom to work, and that it won't fix any damage already done." Prussia said. "Other then that, he should still take the antibiotic and he'll probably suffer from a few side effects from the anti-venom. Nothing too bad though, just a little loopy. Few days in bed and he should be good as new."

Germany nodded, silently setting up the baggie full of anti-venom. Italy turned away, unable to watch Germany stick the needle into his brothers forearm.

"Well, he's set." Germany said, standing back. "Now we just need to wait till it takes effect."

"More waiting... Great." Taiwan mumbled to herself. "Well, at least he'll make it."

Spain slowly sunk into a chair, his legs unable to hold him anymore. Actually seeing the IV hooked up to the younger nation, knowing that it would slowly feed Romano with the antidote over the next two days caused a huge wave of relief to wash over him. He sat there in silence, listening to Prussia complain loudly about his sunburn, asking Italy for aloe vera and to Taiwan and Mexico's relieved chatter, but was unable to bring himself to speak. His nerves were pretty much shot, what with the panic and the lack of sleep.

The Spaniard rubbed his face tiredly, even now he couldn't bring himself to go sleep. Not yet.

No, he wouldn't be able to sleep until he saw Romano wake up.

xXx

In comparison to the agony of not knowing weather Romano would live or die, waiting the two days for the anti-venom to drain into Romano's bloodstream was nothing. Sure, the snail like pace of the dripping was torture to Spain, but he could see that it was working. Romano's fever dropped, and Germany had stated that the snake bite was starting to heal properly.

But the boy had remained asleep. Yes, it was a lot more peaceful then before, but still, it was slightly unsettling.

Spain was constantly at his side, trying like hell to convince himself that Romano would wake up. That his body was just working past the toxins the Diamondback had left behind. Once the two days were up, Romano would rejoin the living world.

The Spanish nation paused, and shuddered at his phrasing. That was a _little _too close for comfort.

"Espana...?"

Spain looked up to see Mexico standing in the doorway holding two glasses in her hand. She entered the room, handing one cup to Spain. Nodding in thanks, Spain took it and drank from it, finding the liquid inside it to be coffee. (And God bless it, Spain was pretty much running on this stuff.)

"You should really go lay down, hermano." Mexico said softly. "You're wearing yourself out."

"I know...but I just can't..." Spain said, looking at Romano sadly. What he didn't say was the reason he couldn't sleep. Yes, his nerves and paranoia were playing a major role and basically eating him alive, but there was another little demon that kept the nation from relaxing. The little demon by the name of guilt. It clawed at his insides, making him feel more miserable then he had already felt in the past few days.

Because no matter how he looked at it, this was his fault.

Mexico placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to console him in some way. "Well...its been two days...so the antidote should be almost finished."

Spain glanced up at the clear bag, and did note that it was nearly empty. Maybe Romano would wake up soon...? Spain felt a small flutter of hope.

"But, Spain? At this rate you won't be awake when Romano is. You need to go rest." Mexico patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, alright? Taiwan and I can take over for you. We'll come straight to you if something happens."

Spain opened his mouth to argue, but couldn't think of anything to say. He slumped in defeat, pulling himself up. "You're right... A couple hours won't hurt..."

Mexico watched him leave, before looking back to Romano sadly. "You better wake up soon... Spain's worried sick about you..."

xXx

Half an hour later, Taiwan walked in, holding two cups of bubble tea for her old boss and half sister. "Oh, did Spain finally go to bed?"

"Si... He looks miserable though." Mexico confessed, taking the drink Taiwan offered. "I don't think he's going to sleep very well."

"Can't blame him." Taiwan said, pulling up another chair, taking the second tea for herself. "This whole thing is probably killing him on the inside."

"Oh, there's no doubting that." the other country said. "What do you think the odds are?"

"Odds are for what?"

"For hermano to realize he is madly in love with Romano."

Instead of being shocked and appalled like any sensible person, Taiwan merely shrugged her shoulders. She'd seen to much of what Mexico was talking about for as long as she had known the Spaniard and Italian duo. "Who knows? I just know it'll happen, I never really cared for when. As long as my video camera is working I can wait. If anything this whole ordeal may push things along."

"Si, si. You're right..."

"...Something wrong, Mexico?" Taiwan asked after a moment's pause. "You've been pretty quiet since we got the antidote."

"Oh... have I? I haven't noticed." Mexico looked at her hands in thought. "It's just... I was thinking. Back to when Titlan caught the snake... Taiwan, do you know why I named him Titlan?"

Taiwan shook her head. "Can't say I do."

"I named him after Tenochtitlan, which was the Aztec city-state that Mexico City was built on. The legend of Tenochtitlan's death and rebirth is depicted on my coat of arms. Though the seal means different things depending on whether you look at it through native eyes or the eyes of Europeans, the symbols stay the same."

Taiwan blinked. "Well... what are the symbols?"

"An eagle devouring a snake while perched on a cactus."

Taiwan stared at Mexico for a long moment before speaking. "So... what? You think this was like some sort of premonition or something?"

Mexico nodded, but it was more for herself than confirmation. "I think Spain's apology worked... and that was my mother's way of showing she forgives him."

"But how can you-"

"Nnnnnnnngh..."

The two countries froze, mouths still open in the midst of their conversation. Only one person in the room could have groaned like that.

Romano stirred, blinking a few times before opening his eyes fully. First he took in the needle stuck in his arm, slowly following the line up to the now empty bag. He blinked in confusion at it before turning slowly to gaze at Mexico and Taiwan, both of whom were staring at him like deer caught in the headlights.

"...what the fuck are you two staring at?" he croaked.

Taiwan and Mexico screamed in joy.

xXx

The news that Romano had finally woken up was like announcing a thunderstorm was coming in the middle of a drought. Every nation that was crammed into the Italy's house ran up to Romano's room at the sound of the girls screams to find the two practically crying with joy. Italy soon joined in on the happy sobbing, and ended up hugging the person closest to him. (Which turned out to be a still badly sunburned Prussia. Needless to say Prussia wasn't too happy about it, but it was Italy so he couldn't exactly argue)

Spain had come in no less then a minute later, looking terrified and asking what was wrong.

Then his eyes fell to the bed, where Romano glared grumpily up at them all. He looked way too pale, and he had bags under his eyes, but other then that...he looked completely healthy.

"Hey bastard..." Romano said. Oh god, his voice sounded terrible. "Why is everyone sobbing their eyes out? What happened?"

Spain couldn't speak. He couldn't work past the lump in his throat.

Romano squinted his eyes as Spain drew closer and closer to his bedside. "What? What's with that dumb look on your face...?"

Spain said nothing. He merely stared at Romano a moment longer, fingers twitching at the air, before his arms moved of his own accord and enveloped the Italian in an embrace.

"H-Hey! Spain! You bastard, what the fuck are you doing? Get off me dammit! Answer me!"

"You're okay..."

Romano paused. "What?"

Spain kept mumbling, chanting those words like a mantra through quiet sobs. "You're okay, you're okay, thank God, Romano, you're going to be okay..."

* * *

**SIT DOWN, SHUT UP, AND BUCKLE UP, THERE BE MORE TO COME! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Shameless fluff shall soon be yours! **

**So I figured out that after this, there will be one more chapter. ALMOST THERE GUYS! HANG TIGHT!**

**Also, in regards to Titlan's name. Please note that we have taken the suggestion and will make sure to fix it in the future. I am just far to lazy/busy to go back and change it.  
**

**And I -again- must give props to our group Romano, for bribing, begging, and yelling at me to finish this. I heart you lots, and hope you're happy with this. :3  
**

**Axis Powers Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya  
Mexico and Titlan (c) K.O. and myself.**

* * *

A few days later saw that everything had calmed down considerably. Germany and Prussia had returned home, taking Italy along with them. (Mostly to help him calm down, but somehow, Prussia's constant complaining of sunburn may have been a contributing factor). Taiwan and Mexico stayed behind to help Romano heal properly. Taiwan had made a point to call China and Russia to tearfully tell them that Romano would be okay. Both nations were happy to hear it.

And Spain, naturally, refused to leave until he was sure Romano was a hundred percent okay.

The Italian had improved a lot since the anti-venom. His fever had completely vanished and he was able to walk around again. Unfortunately the furthest he got was the couch before he collapsed on it and refused to move since, claiming he was still really tired.

Romano half expected Spain to argue that he couldn't stay there and that he had to go back to bed, but he didn't. Hell, he even brought a blanket out and covered Romano up, mumbling something about needing to keep warm. Romano could only blink in confusion. He had been acting weird for a while now...

"Hey, bitch." Taiwan said, walking into the room with more bubble tea in her hand.

Recognizing their unusual camaraderie, Romano sat up and replied, "Sup, whore?"

The Taiwanese handed him the tea. "You were complaining about a sore throat earlier, right? This should help."

"What kind is it?"

"Tomato."

"Tomato? Shit, what took you so long to make this one?"

"You can't rush these things. My genius takes time." She said, taking a seat across from him. "So you're feeling better, I see."

Romano shrugged. "I guess. My leg still hurts like hell and I've got a headache."

The headache was probably a side effect of the anti-venom. Taiwan decided against telling Romano this though, give him something less to complain about. She did notice Romano staring into his bubble tea though, brow furrowed in frustration.

"What's up?"

"That bastard Spain..." Romano mumbled. "Something's up with him, and I don't like it."

"Romano, you were bitten by a poisonous snake and you just started to recover. Of course something's up with him."

"It's more than that!" Romano said, free hand shaking for emphasis. "It's like... like... hell, I don't even know, likes he thinks it's his fault or something..."

Despite the fact that he couldn't stand Germany, it was clear to Taiwan that the blond nation was being a positive influence on the Italian as far as critical thinking went. "Err... w-well, you know how Spain is. He's like my brother. He's everyone's elder, so if someone gets hurts he thinks it's his fault and wants to fix it."

"That's not it either." Romano hissed. Clearly, this was frustrating the hell out of him. "Its just this look he's been giving me..."

"What look?" Taiwan asked, though she was pretty sure she knew what look he was referring to.

"This guilty look. He's been taking care of me all week and the whole time he just looks at me like the guilt is eating him alive or something... Its pissing me off."

"Everything pisses you off."

Romano shook his head. "Not like this though. This... isn't natural. The point is I'm okay now, so he shouldn't be freaking out, right?"

"Sure."

"So what the dick is his problem!"

Taiwan paused, using her tea as an excuse not to speak for a moment. She too had seen Spain's actions, and knew for a fact that he was beating himself up for everything. The curse, the snake, all of it. Unfortunately, he sucked at keeping his emotions inside, so it was no surprise that Romano would notice. The question was, should Romano know about the curse?

The girl sighed. "Romano... Spain's just-"

Spain walked in before she could finish however. He still looked exhausted and guilty, but he was still smiling, which immediately made Taiwan shut her mouth. He walked up to Romano, and extended his hand revealing a small pill resting in his palm.

"Ah, Romano, you're awake... Here, you need to take this."

"The antibiotic?" Romano asked, making a face. He took the pill nonetheless. "How long do I keep having to take this stupid thing for anyway?"

"Until you finish the whole thing. Don't complain now, it's helping you recover."

The Italian grimaced. He hated taking this pill. It made his head feel fuzzy and made him sleepy. But Spain was giving him that look again...

Taiwan got to her feet, making some excuse to leave the room, leaving Romano alone with Spain. Spain took the seat that Taiwan had vacated, eyes never leaving Romano. The Italian twitched slightly, this was getting ridiculous.

"What, are you going to watch me to make sure I take this thing?" He spat. He hated it when Spain treated him like a kid.

The Spanish nation smiled sadly, but didn't answer. Romano scoffed, but placed the pill in his mouth and took a swig of bubble tea. Spain seemed to relax a bit after seeing him take it.

"So how do you feel?" Spain asked.

"Okay I guess..." Romano muttered, pulling the blanket around himself tighter.

"Hey...are you cold?"

"N-No..." Romano lied, closing his eyes. In actuality he was kinda cold. And he could feel the antibiotic taking effect, making his head fuzzy. Right now he really wanted to just curl up and sleep...

He barely noticed when the couch behind him sagged as someone sat down. He figured Taiwan had come back in or something. He _did_ notice when a pair of arms wrapped around him gently pulling him into an embrace. Amber eyes shot open as someone buried their face into his shoulder.

"W-Wha...Spain!"

The older nation didn't respond. He just hugged the smaller boy tighter. Spain had been holding back on doing this, but damn it, he was enough of a wreck. Pride be damned, he had earned the right to hug Romano. He felt the Italian struggle for a bit before giving up, relaxing in the Spaniards arms, muttering "Stupid bastard."

They sat there in silence, Spain holding his former charge as if his life depended on it. Really, if Spain could have his way he would never let Romano go, ever. But he knew Romano wouldn't like that. He'd struggle, give Spain a black eye, and swear up a storm, saying that he wasn't a child anymore and that Spain needed to move on.

Actually, come to think of it, Romano was being pretty quiet. Lifting his head he saw that Romano had dozed off in his arms. The antibiotic had kicked in, causing the Italian to fall asleep there, most likely against his will. But...he looked so peaceful. It was like he had never been bitten by that damn snake at all. But Spain knew better then that, he could still feel the guilt gnawing at his insides like a dog with a bone. He sighed, he really needed to get some sleep.

Moving as slowly as he could so he wouldn't wake Romano, Spain laid back on the couch. If Romano was going to take a nap, he could too, right? He pulled the Italian closer to him, and had a small moment of giddiness when Romano subconsciously curled into him, burying his face into the crook of Spain's neck, muttering something about how horrible Spain was at teaching Spanish. (Spain nearly laughed aloud, and found it rather adorable that Romano still remembered those lessons, let alone dreamed about them)

For a brief moment, Spain forgot the guilt and the stress that the curse had left him with. He forgot about the snakes, the venom's, and the many possible curses that may still lie in wait. He even forgot that Romano was probably still working the snakes poison out of his system. In that one moment, all he knew was that Romano was safe and where he was supposed to be, with him.

Spain fell into a much welcomed slumber.

xXx

Taiwan sighed as she placed her empty glass in the sink. She had almost slipped up and told Romano about the curse. But she had to wonder, why were they keeping it a secret in the first place? Romano had every right to know about what had almost killed him, right? She knew Spain wouldn't have the heart to tell him...but she could...

The girl sighed again. She just didn't know what to do.

"...You've been worrying about it too, haven't you? Whether to tell him I mean..."

Taiwan turned to see Mexico coming into the kitchen, smiling at her sadly.

"Yeah." Taiwan admitted. "I almost told him earlier, but Spain came in..."

Mexico nodded. "I saw him with Romano. Looks like those two will finally get a decent sleep."

Taiwan smiled a bit at that. "One's a complete idiot about the whole thing and the other is so deep in denial its infuriating. I had hoped this whole thing would move things along...but it doesn't look like that's going to happen. Naturally."

"...maybe it can. Maybe all it needs is one more gentle nudge..." Mexico said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?"

"...We should tell Romano about the curse. And tell him why _he_ was the one that got bitten when the curse was supposed to hurt _Spain._" Mexico said, grinning slightly.

Taiwan stared for a moment, before seeing just what Mexico was aiming at. She grinned herself, looping an arm through Mexico's as she giggled. "You know, Mexico, I think we're more then just fellow former underlings."

"Oh, I agree~"

xXx

Romano stirred, blinking slowly. He wasn't sure how long he had been asleep. Could have been hours, could have been only a couple minutes. Either way he still felt the same. Tired. And oddly warm. But that couldn't be right...his fever was gone. And unless he was nuts, the couch seemed to be...breathing?

Slowly, Romano opened his eyes, lifting his head to see what exactly he had fallen asleep on.

Oh holy shit, it was _Spain_!

He was laying on top of Spain, and the older nation had his arms wrapped around him, holding him close like he was going to loose him if he let go. The Spaniard was currently sleeping. Romano blinked slightly, looking closely at his face. Huh, Spain looked so stressed...but that was kinda understandable, considering what had happened recently. But something just wasn't sitting well with him.

Romano bit his lip as he rested his head against Spain's chest, too tired and lazy to get up. It was the guilty look. That's what was setting him off. The damn bastard was beating himself up over something, he knew it. He had known Spain long enough to tell when that idiot was depressed about something. But what! This whole thing with the snake _was not his fault!_

Spain shifted, making Romano freeze. The older nation mumbled something incoherent before pulling Romano closer to him. Romano blushed, but willed himself to relax. He knew the idiot wouldn't wake up for another good hour, and until then he was pretty much trapped in the embrace.

Somehow, that thought didn't irritate him as much as he thought it would.

* * *

**ONLY ONE CHAPTER LEFT GUYS! XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMEN TO THE TECHNICAL FINAL CHAPTER! -cheering and confetti-**

**I say technical because there will actually be a small omake chapter. I did this simply because there was more I wanted to write, but this chapter ran a little too long to fit it all in.**

**Its been a lot of fun guys! Thank you so much for all the feedback and faves! I hope you enjoyed this story~**

**(And this chapter is dedicated to Mel. Thank you for being my muse, and for pestering/bribing me to get this finished. Ilu~)**

**Axis Powers Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya  
Mexico (c) Me and K.O.**

* * *

When Romano woke up a few hours later, he was surprised to find that he was back in his room. But that was strange, last he remembered he was down on the couch. Huh, he must have fallen asleep again.

In Spain's arms.

Amber eyes widened as he mentally slapped himself. What the hell was he thinking about that for! Its not like he wanted to fall asleep there, it was the stupid antibiotic! It made him drowsy! That was the only reason he fell asleep there! _The only reason!_

And then there was the ever so tiny detail that Spain's embrace had been pretty comfortable. Safe. Something he hadn't felt since he first heard the rattling. Romano shivered slightly at the memory. It had been so creepy, just the echoing rattle. He had never felt that scared out before...or vulnerable. He wondered what Spain would have done if he had been with him...

Romano suddenly found himself wishing that Spain _had_ been with him. He couldn't remember too much after he had been bitten. He just remembered the pain...and the feeling of terror. If Spain had been there, things would have been different. Romano would have felt safer...

Holy shit what was he _thinking!_

Pulling himself out of bed, the Italian quickly locked himself in the bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face, trying like hell to forget everything he just thought. Everything he felt.

But he couldn't deny it. He wished Spain had been there. And now that he actually _was _at his side the stupid bastard was giving him this pathetic guilty look. And Romano didn't understand why!

"Damn it..." he muttered, leaning against the closed door and sliding down to the floor. He didn't know what was pissing him off more; how depressed Spain was acting, or why it bugged him so much.

Oh wait... that was easy. Romano hated seeing Spain so depressed. Spain just didn't _do_ angst and sadness. He was always smiling, no matter what. He was best when he was smiling. Romano liked seeing him smile.

...Oh dammit!

A sudden knock at the door made him jump. "Hey Romano, you okay?"

"Y-Yeah! Just a second..." Romano called, getting to his feet. He opened the door to find Mexico and Taiwan there, looking at him in concern. Romano felt slightly irked by this. He was not gonna die! Why the hell did everyone keep acting like he was gonna drop to the floor any second! Damn it!

"What's up?" He asked, leaning against the doorway for support.

"We need to tell you something..." Mexico said. "Ahh... you may want to sit down."

Romano fought down the urge to say he felt fine. He knew Mexico meant well, and actually liked her quite a lot. No sense in snapping at her and hurting her feelings. Sighing slightly, he did as he was asked, plopping down on the bed facing the girls.

Mexico spoke first. "So, you know the basis of what happened to you, right?"

Well that was a strange question. "Um. Yeah, according to that potato bastard and Spain, I was bitten by a Diamondback rattlesnake... why?"

"Do you know why?" Taiwan said.

"...Because I crossed it's turf and pissed the snake off? How the hell would I know why it bit me? It was a freaking snake."

Mexico opened her mouth to say something, but paused, looking like she was trying to find the right words. "Well yes... but there's another reason...a more...supernatural...one..."

Romano looked at her like she was high. "Supernatural? The hell does that mean?"

"A curse, moron." Taiwan said, coming to save Mexico. "She means a curse. Remember all those creepy stories Spain used to tell us? Stuff like that."

"Curse?" Romano repeated, doubtful. "What the hell do you mean, curse?"

Mexico looked at him sadly before looking up at Taiwan. "Should we...?"

"Yeah, just tell him flat out." Taiwan said, shaking her head. "He won't believe us if we don't."

The Italian was so confused at that moment, and opened his mouth to tell them so. But Mexico held up her hand, cutting him off. "Just let me explain. It all started a long time ago...with my mother, the Aztec Empire and Spain..."

-One Story Later-

Romano stared.

"A curse on Spain." The words made his throat go dry. "A... A-A fucking curse on Spain."

"Yes." Mexico affirmed. "Given the circumstances of the time, it's logical that it would happen. And my mother's culture did have rituals of the sort..."

"But a fucking curse? Shit, Mexico!"

"Hey, don't take this out on her, she's just telling you how it is." Taiwan cut in. "Older countries supposedly all had some magic to them relating to their superstitions of the time. The only reason we don't have them is because of the acceptance of science."

Romano sneered at her. "And what the hell makes you so sure about that?"

"My brother still has some of that old magic." the Asian shrugged. "How else can he keep using Shinatty-chan and get away with it?"

Damn, that was a good argument. Not that Romano would ever admit that.

"S-So... if it was a curse against that bastard, then why the hell did I get bit!" Romano cried. "Hell, I was still a fucking kid when Spain left for the 'New World'. I've never even met Aztec Empire!"

At this, Mexico and Taiwan exchanged a look that for some reason, Romano didn't particularly like.

"...The Spanish conquistadors that invaded didn't destroy my mother in one fell swoop, you know." Mexico said quietly. "It happened gradually. Bit by bit they picked and tore at the culture and traditions, ruining what mattered most to the people, what they took pride in... what they held the most dear." There was a sudden determination, a sudden seriousness in her eyes as she spoke. "My mother sought to return the favor."

"Return the favor...?" Romano shivered slightly. Something about that statement was just creepy to him. "I don't know wha-"

"For God's sakes, just _think_ about it, Romano!" Taiwan cried, her patience running dry. "I know you have a brain in there somewhere! Spanish conquistadors took away what the Aztecs held dear. Aztec Empire wanted to return the favor, by doing that she would be taking away something _Spain_ held dear! Something he _still_ holds dear!"

When Romano gaped at her for another full minute, Taiwan gave an exasperated sigh. "Its_ you!"_

Mexico slumped slightly. She loved Taiwan to bits, but she was really hoping she would let Romano figure it out on his own.

"...Are you insane!" Romano cried, face flushing. There was no way that was the reason. The curse theory had been wild enough, but now he was supposed to believe he was something Spain held dear? Yeah right!

...So why was there a happy flutter in his chest?

"It's true Romano." Mexico said, smiling sadly. "You should have seen how this affected him. ...Hermano was falling apart."

Come to think of it, Romano remembered when he first woke up, seeing Spain staring at him like he had popped out of a coffin or something. And then the incredible relief and then...he had cried. Romano remembered that clearly. Spain had hugged him like he always did...but he was crying.

Crying because he was safe.

"Mexico, I think our work here is done." Taiwan said, looking proud of herself. "Come on, Romano needs to sleep on this."

Nodding more to herself then to Romano, Mexico got to her feet, and together the girls left. Leaving Romano alone with his thoughts.

xXxXxXx

Romano wasn't entirely sure how long he lay there. Mexico and Taiwan never came back, and he figured it must have been at least a few hours. He had tried to sleep, but his mind just refused to turn off. Everything he had just heard was buzzing around in his skull like agitated wasps.

..But how much of it did he believe?

The curse seemed like a good starting point. Italy as a whole was a religious country, but Romano personally had never been very superstitious. So he was still iffy on blaming the whole thing on a curse. But...the likelihood of a rattlesnake popping up in Italy of all places was so slim... he couldn't help but wonder.

Then there was the basis of the curse, payback at Spain. Romano scoffed: who in the hell would want revenge against that idiot? He was too happy. Too nice. Always had been...right?

Romano's brow furrowed. No wait, he remembered now. Back when he was small, there were those times Spain would leave for months at a time, leaving him and Belgium alone in this monster of a house. Romano remembered the days when Spain would come home, weary from travel and sometimes with a bandage or two. And the bastard would still smile! Even though Romano screamed and yelled at him for leaving and being stupid and getting himself hurt, Spain would always smile. And yet it seemed different, more like it was painted on.

Of course, Romano knew now why he was like that back then. He had found Spain's travel journals, and read through them all. What he read wasn't exactly comforting.

But still! That wasn't Spain's fault! It wasn't his fault that his bosses at the time were raving lunatics! Put the curse on them, not Spain!

"Dammit..." Romano hissed, turning on his side. He was giving himself such a headache.

Okay, so maybe this curse theory held water. Maybe. But there was still that last little thing Taiwan said...

That Romano was the one thing Spain held dear.

He shook his head. No, that couldn't be true. Okay sure, they were pretty close friends and Spain had raised him, but Romano still treated Spain like crap. It wasn't like he meant to or anything, its just how he was. And there was Spain, always bending over backward for him, trying to make sure he was happy, always putting Romano before himself. Hell, if he didn't know any better, he would have said Spain was in lo-

..._Motherfucker!_

Romano sat bolt up right, face bleeding red. Oh no, no no _no!_ This wasn't happening. It wasn't damn it!

For the second time in a day, the simple knocking of a door made him jump. "Hey Romano, can I come in?"

Shit it was Spain!

"Y-Yeah..." Romano called, willing his face to stop with the stupid blushing. The door opened, and Spain walked in, smiling like he always did. Romano couldn't even remember a day he had seen Spain frown...well not counting recent days.

"Are you feeling better?" Spain asked, taking a seat at the edge of the bed. Romano nodded, averting his gaze to stare at a particularly interesting spot on the window sill. He could still feel that damned blush on his face, and prayed Spain would be dense and not notice it.

"Why's your face all red?"

Well fuck his life.

"It's nothing..." Romano began, damning himself for blushing more. Spain stared at him, worry clear on his face. Silently, the Spaniard brought a hand up to Romano's forehead, making the Italian squirm slightly.

"You're not getting a fever again... are you?" Spain whispered. God, Romano hated how sad he sounded.

"M-Maybe its just from the antibiotic..." Romano said softly, feeling slightly disappointed when Spain took his hand away. Man, he really wanted to slap himself right now. Spain looked thoughtful.

"Maybe. But you're just about done taking it anyway, so hopefully the side effects will ware off soon." Spain said, smiling slightly at the good news. Romano nodded, resting his chin on his knees. This was so weird...why did his chest keep fluttering? Could he blame the drugs?

He saw Spain shoot him a grin and felt his stomach twist. Okay, no. He couldn't blame the drugs. Damn it.

"So since your antibiotic is almost done, your strength should come back faster. Then we can tell Italy that he can come home and we can celebrate your recovery with Taiwan and Mexico. What do you think of that?"

Amber eyes lifted to meet green ones, and Romano felt his insides squirm. At that moment, he said the one thing on his mind. He couldn't stop himself.

"...Why?"

Spain blinked. "Why what?"

"Why...why are you doing all this?" Romano heard himself ask, curling into a ball. It was like someone was forcing him to talk. "You don't have to stay here and take care of me like I'm a fucking kid. Like you said, I'm done with the medicine and all that, so I'll be fine. Just...just go home."

"I can't do that Romano." Spain replied, voice suddenly serious. "I'm not leaving here until I'm sure you're okay."

"Dammit, I'm talking to you aren't I? Isn't that 'okay' enough for you?" Romano cried, head snapping up. "You look shittier then I do Spain, and I was the one who nearly died! You're running yourself ragged, so go home and get some goddamn sleep!"

Spain was shaking his head. "I just can't. You wouldn't understand..."

"Understand what! That you're like this because you're feeling guilty about some fucking curse!" Romano screamed before he could stop himself.

Spain's eyes went wide as Romano clapped a hand over his mouth. Shit! He hadn't meant to say that. No one had flat out told him not to say anything to Spain, but it just seemed like something he should have kept to himself and crap he did not like that look Spain was giving him.

"Y-You know...?" Spain said, sounding choked. "How did you find out...?"

"Taiwan and Mexico told me..." Romano said, his heart dropping into his stomach. "T-They told me everything...how Aztec Empire cursed you...and how much of a mess you were when..."

And suddenly, Spain moved forward, wrapping his arms around Romano and pulling the smaller nation into his chest. Romano froze, feeling Spain bury his face into his shoulder. It was then that Romano could hear Spain muttering something, over and over.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..."

"H-Hey! Bastard!" Romano cried, face bleeding red again. "W-What the fuck are you apologizing for!"

"I just...I'll understand if you're mad at me, if you blame me..." Spain sounded so defeated at that moment that it was tearing Romano's heart to pieces. And it nearly stopped beating when Spain spoke again. "It's just... you mean the world to me Romano. I don't want to lose you..."

"You fucking idiot! Stop apologizing for shit that isn't your fault!" the Italian started pounding against Spain's chest, struggling to get free. "I'm not dead now, right? That means everything's okay and you can calm the fuck down!"

"B-But-" Spain started. "Romano...I started this..."

"No you didn't, fucktard! Your bosses back in the day started this shit! Let them suffer for it!" Romano howled. "I hate seeing you look so guilty and depressed over something you didn't even fucking do! Damn you!"

Spain watched as Romano continued to struggle before giving up and leaning against his chest in a defeated sort of way. He couldn't help the smile when he saw his Roma pouting like the kid he still was.

"You're so cute."

"And you're a dick." The Italian mumbled. "For Christ's sake, calm the hell down. I'm alive, aren't I? God damn it, isn't that enough for you...?"

Spain gave a weak laugh. "I know... and I am happy. I just...I don't know, I guess I'm still a little worried."

"Well, don't be. Shit, how many times do I have to say it? I'm here, you're here, everything's fine. Just... calm the fuck down, okay?"

Spain nodded, but didn't release Romano from the embrace. Surprisingly enough, Romano didn't say anything. He just let Spain hold him. It felt... nice.

But like hell he would admit it out loud.

"...I'm tired." Romano said after a period of silence. And well...he was only half lying. Half of him was actually tired, and the other, louder half just wanted Spain to curl up with him like he had when he was a kid.

...He was going to kill that other half.

"I can't blame you for being tired." Spain said, chuckling slightly. He released Romano and made to get up, but felt something tug at his shirt. Looking back, he saw Romano holding onto the hem, avoiding his gaze.

"Romano...?"

"Stay here, bastard. The moment you leave you're gonna get all depressed again." There was a childlike pout in Romano's voice, but it wasn't like he didn't have a point. "Stay here were I can keep an eye on you."

The Spaniard could only smile. "You know I'm always happy with you, Romano."

"I-I know that. That's why I said to stay, damn it."

Still smiling, Spain crawled into the bed to lay next to Romano. The Italian didn't look him in the eye, but he also didn't resist when Spain pulled him back into his arms. Spain took that as a good sign... or a sign that Romano was truly exhausted.

Silence overtook them, each left to their own thoughts. Romano was mentally kicking himself for his actions. Damn it he wasn't a kid anymore! So why the hell was he acting like this!

He slumped slightly. He knew. He couldn't deny it anymore. He just didn't have the nerve to say it. He never did.

Meanwhile, Spain was willing himself to relax. He had Romano here with him, in his arms no less. He knew he was going to be fine, and Romano had a point, he did need to calm down. This whole thing had just shaken him up so badly. The very idea of Romano leaving his life for good...it tore a hole in his heart. He would die if Romano was gone. Romano was everything to him, his world. He loved him too much to be without him.

Spain's eyes snapped open. Had he just...?

Oh Lord he did.

"Romano?"

"Hn?"

Spain held the younger nation a little closer, a little tighter. "I love you."

Romano was silent.

"...Romano?"

Without bringing his head up, the Italian bought up his palm, and smacked Spain on the forehead. "Fucking idiot. You don't need to say something so obvious." He sighed. "I love you too, bastard."

* * *

**-waves- See you in the omake chapter! **

**Also, I plan on writing more Spamano. So check back if you want more~  
**


	11. Omake

**WHAT! THE OMAKE CHAPTER? WHAT BLACK MAGIC IS THIS!**

**-smacked-**

**S-See! I told you guys I would write it! I totally didn't let collage and Tumblr take over my life! TOTALLY!**

**...Thank you all for being so patient. I really hope you like this, and thank you all so much for your reviews! **

******Axis Powers Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya ****  
**

* * *

In the days to come, the world slowly but surely became normal again. Romano recovered day by day, going from walking short distances and only eating every few hours, to being able to go up and down stairs and regaining his Italian appetite. Spain and Italy were, unsurprisingly, always by his side, and while it clearly bothered the Southern Italian he let their smothering slip without a complaint.

Mexico had returned home, with Taiwan in tow. The two girls had bonded over the tragedy of the situation, and wanted to spend more time together before Hong Kong gave his sister the word that it was safe for them to return to their brother's house (he called, from England's place, that unless Taiwan had her camera as well as Hungary and Japan for backup, she was best waiting out somewhere until the Russian bear had gone on his way. Taiwan had shuddered at the connotation of his words, as well as the thought of all the sexual deprivation that had been going on between China and Russia in addition to their ordinary clingy-ness, and safely assumed that she would not be visiting her dear gege for at least a month. Mexico allowed her to stay in her home until the storm had passed, and assured the Taiwanese that Hungary was probably hiding in a wardrobe somewhere in China's house as they spoke anyway).

A week or so later into his recovery, Romano started to act like his old self, complaining for a change in scenery as he was still not well enough to be outside on his own. Spain's boss instincts took over, and without one word from Romano he decided that the younger Italian would stay with him. Italy had no problem with this, and though Romano's word choice in response was as articulate as ever, he did not fight back when Spain took him and his luggage in his car and drove to his home in Madrid, giving a half-hearted wave to his brother and the potato bastard watching house while he was gone.

That had all been about three days ago, and Romano now sat at the kitchen table, eyes to the ceiling, not staring at anything, just mulling over the events. It was strange. Ever since he had confronted the Spaniard about what had happened, Romano had been in an impeccably good mood; he hadn't threatened to hurt anyone in days, at least not whole-heartedly. The curse seemed like something that happened years ago, a far away, hazy dream. In light of what had changed between himself and his former boss, Romano wasn't entirely sure he wanted it to stay that way.

The Italian closed his eyes with a small sigh. He wasn't sure what to do. Even though they had both confessed, nothing else had happened. Spain was spoiling Romano even more then he usually did, but the snake bite probably had something to do with it. The Italian's brow furrowed. Honestly, he had expected something different. Usually when people confessed their love, wasn't there some sort of sloppy embrace and make out scene, or was that the junk girls came up with?

"Romano?"

He looked up at the sound of his name, and saw Spain smiling at him in the doorway. Romano's heart fluttered slightly.

"What?" He said, not making much of en effort to move. Spain walked over and sat down next to him, still smiling.

"So how do you feel?"

"Fine..." Romano said. It was true, he had been feeling better. But even though Spain had kept his promise about calming down, he was still spoiling Romano rotten, and the Italian _knew_ it was because he still felt bad. And it drove him crazy.

...Wait a moment.

This could work to his advantage...

He watched as Spain bustled around the kitchen, making food and telling him about how everyone else was doing. (Apparently, Prussia didn't recover from sunburn as well as he had hoped). Romano nodded, partly paying attention, partly waiting for the right moment. And the moment presented itself when Spain stood up and asked Romano if he could do anything before going outside.

Romano put on his most pathetic puppy pout, held out his arms, and said. "Carry me, bastard."

Spain blinked for a moment. "Wha..?"

"I said carry me!" Romano repeated. "I'm too damn tired to walk."

Spain blinked a little more, but lifted the Italian into his arms anyway. "Where to?"

"Living room..." Romano mumbled, resting his head on Spain's shoulder, dividing the next stage of his plan. Somehow, he always knew he would have to make the first move. Spain was too damn oblivious for his own good.

With a small hum, Spain carried Romano into the living room, placing him on the couch. But when Spain went to pull away, Romano's arms were still wrapped around his neck. Green eyes blinked in confusion.

"Romano...?" Spain asked, tilting his head slightly. "Are you gonna let go...?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't feel like it." Romano said stubbornly. There was no way Spain could miss the hint. He had his arms around the others neck, faces inches apart, and Romano was just staring. If he couldn't figure out what Romano wanted...

They stared at each other for a while, Romano pouting slightly, and Spain blinking in confusion. Then, after what felt like an eternity (when it was really only a minute) Spain took on a look of realization. "Oooh I know!"

Finally.

"You want me to stay here and cuddle with you!"

Swing and a miss.

"No you dumbass!" Romano howled, face pink. That may have been true in some part of his mind, but that wasn't his focus now. He should have known Spain wouldn't take the damned hint! "I want you...to..."

"Want me to what Roma?" Spain asked, really confused now.

Romano blushed as he struggled to find the words. Damn him. _Damn him!_ Stupid Spain making this a lot harder then it needed to be! Why couldn't he just figure out what Romano wanted without him having to do the mortifying thing of spelling it out for him!

With a pout, Romano released Spain, turned around and buried his face into the couch cushion, muttering. "Forget it."

He heard the bastard laugh as he keeled in front of the couch where the Italian was hiding his face. "Aw, Roma~ Don't hide. Tell me what you want me to do..."

Romano turned to face Spain, face terribly red as he muttered. "...béseme...bastard."

Spain sat there in shock for a full minute before tackling the younger boy in a hug, practically screaming at how cute he was being. Romano gave out a cry of his own, flushing harder then before and yelling at Spain to get off him.

After Spain had his moment, he turned Romano around and rested against his forehead. Romano was determinately looking at a spot on the floor. Spain grinned more broadly before placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. Then his cheeks. Then the very tip of his nose. Witch each kiss, Romano's face got more red, and he fidgeted slightly. Why couldn't Spain just get on with it? Though he did kinda like the attention...

Romano was pulled out of his musings by Spain whispering in his ear, making a shiver run down his spine. "You're so cute..."

Before Romano could answer back, Spain finally took the initiative and kissed him. It was everything Romano imagined it to be. Gentle and sweet. Leaving him with butterflies. And, though he would never _ever_ tell anyone, it made him want more.

Spain pulled back, smiling gently as he placed one more kiss to Romano's forehead. "I love you, Roma."

Blushing furiously, Romano hid his face in Spain's neck. "I-I love you too...Spain."

* * *

**ENJOY~**

**AND THANK YOU FOR READING!  
**


End file.
